metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
E. Locator
E. Locator is a specialized grenade making its debut in [[Metal Gear Online 3|the third iteration of Metal Gear Online]]. It marks enemy players, the blast radius is capable of going through walls if the radius pulse penetrates the space the enemy is in, and has a blast radius of 4-5 meters. The pulse lasts a little over 10 seconds after it lands. It also emits a visible light pulse every second and makes a mild frequency beep during this time, which also leaves the risk of the enemy spotting it. It also can't be picked up, and thus can't be thrown back, leaving the only option of countering it being to avoid it, nor can it be retrieved. The grenade itself cannot pass through walls, however, bouncing back upon contact. The safety pin withdrawn and the release lever striker rotates on own axis and strikes percussion primer. Pressure sensitive tape is blown off casing side upon ejecting the grenade. Lastly, the laser sensor beams spread a pulse from the grenade tagging players within the radius. *Total Weight: 0.875 lb (0.397 kg) *Container Length: 5.512 in (140 mm) *Grenade Length: 3.53 in (90 mm) *Container Diameter: 3 in (76.2 mm) *Grenade Diameter: 2.5 in (64 mm) Behind the scenes The E. Locator was briefly seen in the debut trailer for Metal Gear Online 3 during The Game Awards 2014. It was eventually identified in a Twitter post on the official MGO3 Twitter account as well as given concept artwork and some details, to honor their 2000th Twitter post on the Twitter account.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=19841 It can be thrown either underhand via tapping R2 or overhand if holding down R2. It is classified as a support weapon. In addition, it is also enhanced from a similar item in the second iteration, SOP, in that it leaves the mark on all players that step into the radius marked, and even leaves them marked afterward (although the MGO team is not willing to discuss the duration of the marking period at present), and it communicates enemy locations to the entire team the person who threw the weapon belongs to rather than just the person who threw it, even showing the location information as well. The method was similar to the marking via binoculars in the main game. The MGO team also indicated that the values given are not the final version, and that currently, there are no upgrades for the weapon. It is also indicated that, at least for the time being, it's a MGO-exclusive weapon. The standard amount of E. Locators that a player can carry is three, with different abilities allowing for more. On October 23, 2015, the official Metal Gear Online Twitter account that E. Locators were being made exclusive to the Scout class in an November rebalance of the game.https://twitter.com/MetalGearOnline/status/657458932823121920Furthermore, the number of E. Locators that can be carried by each soldier is reduced. Gallery Metal-Gear-Online-E-Locator.jpg|E. Locator 2000th post on MGO's Twitter account. Metal-Gear-Online-Marking-Grenade1.jpg|Gameplay and concept art of E. Locator in The Game Awards 2014 debut trailer. Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Online Category:Grenades